Known security systems monitor a preconfigured area and objects and people that are associated with the preconfigured area. However, such known security systems do not include systems and methods for establishing customized protection areas and associating specific objects and people with the customized protection areas.
In view of the above, there is a need and an opportunity for improved systems and methods.